Love You To Death
by theGirlster
Summary: Death is only the end of life, not love. Silena and Charlie oneshot!


**Hey! I just wanted to write this a long time back. But towards the end, I was struck by a major block and I kinda rushed it! But do review please!**

Wasn't death supposed to be painful? Shouldn't it hurt and keep you screaming with pain? Actually, no. Not really. When you embrace death like an old friend there's just bliss when you draw your last breath. And Silena Beauregard felt exactly that as the life started oozing out of her body. She could hear people calling out to her, calling her a hero but she heard none... She was thinking about her afterlife. She didn't deserve Elysium, no she didn't. But maybe, just maybe if she made it through then she'd see Charlie there. The thought burned in her memory as she took in a last traumatised breath and went still.

When Silena opened her eyes again she found herself facing Hermes.

"Good! You're up sweetheart, come on. Time to check you in," Hermes said with a wink.

Silena stared back at him wondering if she was really dead. Hermes rolled his eyes. "Come, Miss. Beauregard. I've been told to take you on a fast pass to meet Hades," he said. Before Silena could gather her senses, Hermes grabbed her tiny hand and spun her around. Silena spun around and was surprised to see that the spinning didn't stop for one whole minute. When it did she collapsed on the floor in a heap feeling dizzy and slightly sick.

"Get up, girl," someone said, voice booming.

Silena looked up and immediately scrambled to her feet when she saw it was Hades. He was sitting on a throne made of... Bones? His face was srewed up in the ever present sallow grimace as he eyed her.

"I've been told... No, threatened to lead you to Elysium without question by your mother. That woman, she's not all sweet and nice as everyone believes," Hades complained. He gave Silena a bored look. "What? You're going to stand there all day? Go in already!"

He pointed behind him to a door. Silena quickly hurried to the door stumbling on her feet to get away from her menacing uncle. In her haste, she threw open the door to Elysium and plowed head head first into white sand!

Sand?

Silena looked around herself and gasped when she saw that the door had disappeared leaving her in the middle of a beach. It was a pretty beach with white sand and baby blue sea with the waves roaring and decorating the shoreline. A few seagulls cried out as they flew past her head. Silena herself was wearing a yellow sundress. There were a few people lounging around and Silena noticed a couple of hot young guys too.

Normally she would have been swooning at them and the general prettiness. But not then because her mind was occupied by the thought of finding Charlie. Her Charlie. Though she didn't know if she'd be able to call him hers anymore.

"Hey, you look lost! New here?"

Silena turned around and saw a pretty young brunette standing by an ice cream shop and watching her. "Actually yes. I'm new here," Silena said walking over to the girl. "I'm Silena."

"Hello Silena. I'm Bailey," the girl smiled and extended a hand out to shake Silena's hand.

"Um, Bailey? I'm looking for someone," Silena said hesitantly.

Bailey grinned showing off her whitened teeth. "Your lover I assume? It happens a lot here."

Silena smiled and blushed. "Yes. I'm no exception. I'm looking for Charles Beckendorf," she said.

"Oh, Beckendorf! Why didn't you say so? Silena, transport here is free. Just close your eyes and envision your destination and BAM you'll be there," Bailey said with a shrug.

Silena gave her a dubious look but decided to try anyway. "Um, guides of Elysium... If there are any... please take me to Charlie," she chanted closing her eyes and waiting for something to happen. When she felt nothing different she opened an eye and peeked. Surprisingly enough she wasn't at the beach anymore.

Silena now stood in a rose garden, a vast stretch of garden with roses of every colour and size blooming and scenting the breezy air. There were fountains bubbling and spewing cool crystal water with a harmonious sound that liltingly filled the air with music. It was a breathtaking sight, somewhere she'd love to go on a date with Charlie. That is, presuming he forgave her for being a traitor.

She beagan to stroll around the garden keeping her electric blue eyes open for her Charlie in case she missed him. Half an hour later she had given up all hopes of finding Charlie as she collapsed on a grey stone bench, her feet aching from all the walking. She sat there for a few minutes enjoying the scent of sweet roses and the serene atmosphere. Finally, unable to wait or rest anymore, she stood up and flexed her long tan legs and resumed her search.

"Oh my gods..."

Silena felt her heart gear up in a painful beat as she saw a guy like Charlie standing by the fairy fountain. She quickened her pace, her legs pumping to reach him. Gods, it _was_ Charlie.

"Charlie! Charlie!"

Charlie slowly turned around to face her. He was just as handsome as ever and seeing his face after so long sent a stab of pain through Silena's heart as she staggered forward unsteadily.

"Silena?"

Charlie's voice hit her like a trornado and a sob bubbled up from her chest as she ran into his arms and threw her arms around him in a crushing embrace. She never wanted to let him go... _ever!_

 _I love you, Charlie!_

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." she sobbed into his chest as she held onto his sturdy frame like he was her lifeline.

Charlie gripped her hard and buried his face into her dark, silky hair. "I love you Silena! Oh Gods... Baby!"

They stood wrapped in each others arms for what seemed like hours.

"Silena..." Charlie whispered. Silena lifted her blue eyes to stare into his dark ones before kissing him passionately on his lips which he returned with unbridled fire.

When they broke apart Charlie stared at her, a look of pur horror flashing across his face. "Silena... You're here... With me..."

"You're slow," Silena said but smiled coyly at him.

"No," Charlie muttered, his voice growing tense and more urgent by the second. "You ha- have to be dead to be here. Did you die Silena?"

Silena gazed down at the cobbled path avoiding Charlie's smoldering gaze. It hurt to look up at him and see the stark pain on his face. "Yes."

Charlie's grip on her arm tightened, sending a shiver down her spine.

"What happened?"

It was two words. One question.

But Silena knew it was time she confessed everything to Charlie. She began the story from the top where she'd been smitten by Luke and had agreed to be the spy. Her voice grew steady as she continued, but her heart grew bleaker at the stony expression on Charlie's sculpted face.

"I'm sorry," Silena finished, her voice wobbling with pent up emotions threatening to crack her composure.

She watched as Charlie stood for over twn seconds without any reply. He then, abruptly turned around and started stalking off away from Silena.

"Charlie," Silena cried, running to him and catching his wrist. "Please."

Silena had never felt anguish like that wash through her.

"Charlie, I'm sorry."

Beckendorf turned towards her, his eyes steely with evident anger. He averted his haze so he didn't have to look at Silena.

"I know what I did was wrong. But I also knew I had save you... I _had to._ I was confused Charlie, but I knew that I had to protect you."

Charlie finally looked down at the sobbling Silena. "Silena... You could have told me, you know. We could've worked it out," he said.

"I know," Silena cried, her voice cracking. "I know and I'm sorry. I just... I just love you too much and I understand if you never want me again."

"Is that what you want too?"

"No."

Charlie moved so fast that he was merely a blur, but soon Silena found herself in his tight embrace. "Good, because I'm _never_ leaving you."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

Silena kissed him again on his hard, warm lips throwing all her love for him into the kiss. Charlie held her in his arms so tight that he was sure he'd never be able to unravel them from her. But it didn't matter. Heck, nothing mattered anymore, because they were together... In death maybe, but now they had nothing to lose.

 **Please Review!**

 **Those who read my other stories... don't worry, I am not abandoning anything! I just lost my inspiration and will update soon. But I won't leave it half done, so Review and give me some inspiration, okay?**

 **Thanks!**

 **theGirlster!**


End file.
